<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone New by hypnoticsoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586989">Someone New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticsoul/pseuds/hypnoticsoul'>hypnoticsoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma, Uchiha Massacre, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticsoul/pseuds/hypnoticsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi comes back from a long mission, now she's forced to open up to her past and say goodbye to her present.</p><p> </p><p>kakashi/oc and itachi/oc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. someone new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, if you're reading this hope u enjoy wtv this is. This first few chapters will be very slowed paced as I try my best to establish The Ocs relationship with everyone. Anyways, I had this idea since I first watched Naruto and since life has been crazy I decided why no write fanfiction even though I'm def too old to be writing this. </p><p>Anyways, thanks for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As its name entails, the gates of Konohagakure hide behind thousands of the tallest trees. Leaves of all colors and configurations fall slowly by the gate. The sky is washed by subtle hues of pinks and yellows. The steady and warm temperature of Konoha and murmurs of its people are felt outside the daunting walls. It’s hard to believe such a welcoming atmosphere houses hundreds of the most dangerous shinobi and was once the home of a few of the most feared villains. The young ninja approaches the gate slowly, almost hesitantly.<em> “This is home, </em>” she thought, almost trying to convince herself that this was true. </p><p>The last time Hitomi <em>truly </em>saw Kohona the colors in the gate seemed brighter, the sky seems bluer, more captivating. The shades of red that encapsulate the gate lack the saturation she always pictured in her daydreams. She couldn’t help but wonder if it had always been this way; perhaps feelings she could no longer perceive had clouded her memories. She was made aware of the ANBU member that watcher approach the gate fairly quickly, she wondered if the people she once knew would recognize her.  She removed the straw hat so her face was visible to avoid any unwanted attention from the hidden ninja. Hitomi walked in slowly to the grant city and took a deep breath, even the air felt different. </p><p>Two chunin stopped her at the gate, she could barely recognize them as Izumo and Kotetsu.  They had graduated with her in the academy, she was pleased to see they were still alive but otherwise felt indifferent towards them.  She noticed Kotetsu’s surprise as he looks at her and reads the summons she handed him. Izumo hits him with his elbow quickly in an attempt at subtlety and Kotetsu regains his composure but she notices. Hitomi couldn’t help but sight. She could tell she wasn’t going to pass as unnoticed as she had hoped. Izumo escorts her to the Hokage’s tower and shows the summons to the ANBU stationed at his door. Izumo tapes her lightly on the shoulder, perhaps as a sign of unspoken acknowledgment of her return, and without any further words, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She entered the room with characteristic confidence and coolness. </p><p><em> “Sandaime Hokage-Sama” </em> Hitomi said as she bowed to her superior. </p><p><em> “It is a pleasure to have you back at last No..” </em> Hitomi quickly cuts him off, <em> “There’s no need for formalities, Hokage-sama. I am not here to waste your time nor mine”. </em> Hitomi took a scroll from her worn-out cape and with a quick wave of hand signs she summoned a sizable black book. In it, the Hokage found a detailed report of Hitomi’s six-year undercover mission, descriptions of rogue ninjas that could be a threat to Konoha, their strengths and weaknesses, their dreams and fears. The Hokage seemed pleased when he spoke up. </p><p>
  <em> “You will be staying in an apartment in the center of town, Asuma will take you there. You will join the Jonin forces effective immediately. In this scroll, you will find your cover story. People will want to know why you have been away for so many years.  If you wish to remain in Konohagakure, it is imperative that no one knows the nature of your mission. You are to destroy the scroll as soon as possible. For the next year, you will only take B rank missions or lower. Keep a low profile. You will assist me with preparations for the upcoming Chunin Exams, I expect you back here in two days. In the meantime, rest.”  </em>
</p><p>Hitomi’s stoic expression did not reflect her surprise. Hitomi expected to rejoin the ANBU, continue to live in the shadows. The Hokage didn’t say it, but given the nature of Hitomi’s mission, he needed to see how much the village could trust her. She had been posing as a rogue ninja from Kumogakure, worked with a number of characters that many only recognized from their Bingo Book, and participated in heinous crimes to gain their trust. At the end of the day, when you’re a ninja sometimes the end justifies the means, at least that what she believed. Hitomi did not complain, though she wasn’t exactly happy with what the Hokage had planned for her. She vowed in response and almost on cue Asuma walked into the Hokage's office. It seemed like he was already aware of his duties as Hitomi’s welcome guide because no words were spoken between the father and son.  She followed him without hesitation.</p><p>Asuma did not seem surprised to see her. Not that she expected him to be, they had hardly known each other in what she now referred to as her “past life”.  She, on the other hand, was surprised to see him wearing the Jonin vest and living in Konoha. Back then, the rumors said he had left the village to pursue his own interests despite the strong disapproval of his father. The walk to her new home was quiet and calm. Asuma guided her to town pointing at different establishments as if she was a tourist in her own village. </p><p>“It must be hard to leave for so long and come back to resume life as if nothing has changed,” Asuma said with a slight smile, almost speaking from experience. Hitomi felt her body tense at his words. Did he know why she left? He was the Hokages soon after all. That couldn’t be, she thought, the Hokage has been very adamant about keeping the secrecy of her mission, even suggesting,  in some of their earlier communications about the mission so many years ago, that not even Lord Danzo was aware.</p><p><em>  “My father mentioned you were a bodyguard for a feudal lord in the land of lighting. He must have paid a lot to keep you there for so long” </em> He laughed.</p><p> Hitomi sighed in relief as she offered him a smile and made a mental note open the scroll with her cover story as soon as she got home. <em> “Well, he did not require a lot of protection. I definitely think he kept us, ninja, there as a token of his wealth. But, Its good to be home” </em> she lied with an uncharacteristic warm tone in her voice. Asuma and Hitomi finally made it to her new apartment complex. As she was opening the door, Asuma said  “ <em> I live in the lower level of the complex, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to find me. In fact, a couple of us will meet in the bar down the street tomorrow, if you wanna join us. </em> ” Asuma noticed Hitomi was taken aback with his invitation and quickly added, “ <em> I mean as a good way to make friends since you’ve been away for so long.”  </em></p><p>“<em>Thank you Suratobi-san. I will make sure to think about your offer. New friends seem like a good idea”  </em></p><p><em> “Please, call me Asuma” </em> He gave her a friendly smile as he waved goodbye and walked towards his home. Hitomi couldn’t help but wonder if the Hokage had assigned her a house so close to his sons in order to keep her surveilled. She shook that thought quickly, not paying mind to her paranoia and settled into her new home. She closed all the windows, made sure to lock all the doors, and check all the rooms. She cast a temporary protection jutsu around her home and opened the scroll which revealed to her her “past” as a bodyguard for the head of one of the prestigious clans in the land of lighting. </p><p>He had in fact hired hundreds of shinobi for his protection, though he was never reported to be in immediate danger besides being the target of a few petty thieves. He had so many shinobi at his disposal that their identities were far from his concern, he refers to them all with the name of “Kohaku” and never kept a record of their real identities. The man had recently died to natural causes and all his guards had been released from duty. Konoha had sent two shinobis for this mission, both of which had passed from unrelated events. She was to pretend to have been one of the shinobi and resume life in Konoha as a Jonin. </p><p>She contemplated leaving, truly going rogue, and never looking back. Living in a lie was much easier than starting over. Perhaps it was because she wasn’t truly starting over, it was as if she hit the unpaused button on a story she left unfinished. She thought of all the people she left behind, with no explanation both in her past life and in her undercover life. She didn’t know where to start when it came to taking her life back but she knew there was one person that deserved an explanation from her absence. She changed out of her cape which had kept her warm for six years into a green wrapped dress with bell sleeves which she found within the possessions of her past life which the Hokage had arranged to place in her new apartment. She looked at herself in the mirror and grabbed a green silk belt which she intertwined with her hair as she molded it into two loose braids at each side of her head. She grabbed a pot of purple ink and dragged with her fingers across her cheeks. Finally, Hitomi took the headband with the leaf village symbol and wrapped it around her head.</p><p><em> “This is home” </em>she whispered to herself as she stared at the reflection in the mirror looking at her like a cheap imitation of who she used to be. </p><p>Hitomi left her house and walked towards the flower shop in the village, a young Yamanaka welcomes her with curious eyes. <em> “Welcome, Can I help you with anything? I can help you pick the perfect arrangement for any occasion or if you prefer we can customize it for you.”  </em></p><p><em> “I’m looking for a couple of white roses. Nothing special, just looking to decorate my home”. </em>  She smiled hoping to not have raised any suspicion but the young girl continued to stare at her with uncertainty.</p><p><em> “I see you’re a kunoichi but I haven’t seen you around. I’m Ino, perhaps you know Asuma-sensei. He’s my teacher and he knows everyone. What’s your name?” </em> The girls said so fast that Hitomi could barely process her words. <em> “I’m Hitomi. I just got back from a very long mission, perhaps that’s why we never cross paths” </em> she said as she scratched her hair and smiled trying to seem casual. <em> “I don’t really know Asuma but perhaps you can introduce us one day” </em> It wasn’t a complete lie, she thought. </p><p>Ino handed her the simple bucket of white flowers with a purple sweet pea in the middle. She smiled at the small detail and paid the young kunoichi as she wished her goodnight. The streets of Konoha were now surrounded by the night sky and the flash of the communal lights. Hitomi made her way to the cemetery, the only place that seemed to have remained exactly the same in the village. As she got closer to her destination, she noticed a tall figure standing in the place where she intended to go. She hid in the bushes and waited for the unknown man to leave. She wondered who it was but remembered that <em><strong>she</strong></em> was always one to have many friends. The man walked away and Hitomi saw his face, the familiarity of his demeanor wrapping her with a small sense of comfort. </p><p><em>“Kakashi”</em> She whispered to herself almost involuntarily. She stayed hidden until she could no longer see him and walked towards her sister’s grave. Smiled at the white tiger lilies placed at her sister’s memorial, happy to see someone had kept her company in her absence. She placed her own arrangement carefully on the stone and kneeled next to her, tears already running down. </p><p><em>“Hello Rin, I hope you like the flowers.”</em> her words were shaky. <em>"Onēsan. You would be very happy to know who I just saw visiting you… Look I’m sorry it's been so long”</em> her teasing tone dissipating as the sentence continued. <em>“But I am here now,”</em> she added.</p><p>
  <em> “I am home” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. back to life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitomi managed to keep a low profile for a couple of weeks. She refused Asuma's invitation to meet the other Jonin. She was sure she would find someone she knew and would ask her questions about her whereabouts and decided that would be a problem for future Hitomi. She spent most of her days at the Hokage's office planning the logistics of the chunin exams and creating safety strategies for the civilians and the young genin. With little free time she managed to find, she sneaked into the training grounds at the Uchiha compound, a place that was once so familiar to her and that now irked with an unsettling feeling of sorrow. She figured no one would see her there and prayed that if any ANBU noticed her they would leave her alone. It’s not like entrance was forbidden but it was clear everyone avoided it as much as possible. She would often see Sasuke getting home form training or a mission, he was still just a child. He knew loneliness not many have experienced and yet, this was a common sight in Kohona. He wouldn’t be the first or last orphan in Kohona and he had clearly managed to fend for himself all these years. Some days, Hitomi had the urge to go to talk to him. Nonetheless, she managed to keep her guilt in check and keep her training sessions secret from the child.</p><p>It wasn’t until the Jonin meeting in which the instructors recommended their subordinates for chunin exams that her hiding game was finally over. She stood a few feet from the Hokage, heavily focusing on the clipboard in her hand to avoid the unwanted sight of her comrades. Her job was simply to write down the student who would be participating and any important notes from the meeting, <em>“It should be easy enough”,</em> she thought. </p><p>At first, the meeting seemingly transpired with no problems; though she saw many familiar faces no one had made any effort to acknowledge her presence and for that she was thankful. The assemblage, however, quickly took a turn when those in charge of the newest genin all recommended the undoubtedly inexperienced children to participate in the examinations. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> "The Kakashi-led Team 7 consist of Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend all three of these genin for the Chunin Selection Exams." </em>
  </p>
  <p>Asuma and Kurenei followed after despide the concern of everyone else in the room.</p>
</blockquote><p>Hitomi’s head snapped out of her clipboard when she heard his voice. To her surprise, Kakashi was already staring back at her. Their eyes lock, though neither of them showed any emotion. “<em> Uchiha Sasuke is in his team uh? interesting </em>” she thought with a certain amount of melancholy running through her heart while she thought of the child. Their stared lasted a few seconds two long but a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Before her, was her former teammate, Iruka, trying to convince the Hokage that nominating the young genin was a bad idea. He has grown taller and bolder. She wondered if he continued to be as kind-hearted as she remembers, or had the way of the ninja hardened his heart as it had done to hers?</p><p>She tried to escape the meeting as soon as it was over but to her luck, the Hokage had assigned her the tiresome quest to follow the rookie genin in their preliminary test and evaluate their performance. She stayed behind while everyone else left the room and then it was just her and Iruka. They shared a few moments of uncomfortable silence as they both found the words to say to each other. Hitomi was the first to break the dead air. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Iruka-Sensei uh? Who would have thought?” </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>“ I didn’t but here I am, I suppose”</em> Iruka laughed as he scratched his head. <em>“Hitomi-San”</em> he added hesitantly, <em>“I-i, I’m glad to see to see you’re okay”</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Hitomi gave him a small smile though she could sense the hurt in his voice. She had left without saying goodbye. She had once considered him her best friend and surely she was his too, but she had never been good with goodbyes, especially one that she couldn't explain. She simply had to go, it was her duty to her village and her to herself, to pursue love. How naive had she been back then? </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>“Well, we have genin to test, places to be. Shall we?” Hitomi ended their conversation before the inevitable questions came up. </p>
<hr/></blockquote><p>Later that night, Hitomi reported back to the Hokage. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>“They’re ready.</em>” She said, vowed down to her superior.</p>
  <p><em>“Perfect, let the exams begin.”</em> He responded stoically and motioned her dismissal. </p>
</blockquote><p>Hitomi disappeared within a cloud of smoke, only to reappear on top of the Hokage mountain. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Itachi,” She said to herself, hoping somehow, he would be listening.</p>
  <p>
    <em> “Your brother is getting stronger. Watch out, soon enough he will come after you, and I don’t think anyone would be able to stop him.”   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Knowing this is exactly what the raven-haired man wanted, Hitomi sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Memories of her academy days with Uzumi and Iruka. Lunch with Izumi and Itachi. Pleading Itachi to train with her. Picnics in the pack with a much younger Sasuke. The growing hurt in Itachi's eyes when she welcomed him back from his ANBU missions. All of it flowed back, overwhelming her with emotions she hadn't thought about in years. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Certain copy ninja caught her from afar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, </p><p>thanks for reading! hope u enjoyed it. Tbh writing is not quite my thing but I'm having fun creating a new character and trying to add her to this universe that's so complex. I wrote a few chapters ahead before I decided to post and I couldn't contain the excitement to post the next thing.<br/>Don’t expect updates this fast usually sorry :/</p><p>Something I will not mention is that in this universe Kakashi and Itachi are closer in age. Hitomi and Itachi are the same age, in present time  they are 22 instead of 18. </p><p>anyways I hope that makes sense and if it doesn't I'm sorry I hope u read it anyways!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. past life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi stared at her from afar.</p><p>They were so similar and yet so different. Where Rin had a warm smile, Hitomi wore a cold expression. Where Rin’s eyes were filled with kindness, Hitomi's eyes seemed lifeless. Rin had always preferred shorter hair, she felt it got on the way during missions. Hitomi grew hers out, trying to be as different as her sister as she possibly could.</p><p>Rin and Hitomi had been close, but as it is the fate of many younger siblings, Hitomi felt she was destined to live under her shadow. Even at 4 years old, Hitomi’s intuition has been better than most;  she could feel her family’s slight favoritism towards Rin. Rin had never made her feel inferior; on the contrary, she had always been kind and took the role of an older sister very seriously. Yet, Hitomi couldn’t help but grow resentful. It wasn’t until her passing that Hitomi regretted the wall of jealousy she had imposed between them. Rin had been a powerful Kunoichi, even with young age. She had the courage to sacrifice herself for her village. She was a hero. Hitomi wishes she saw that before but as usual it is always too late when you wish you had done something differently.</p><p>Kakashi felt a sense of shame when she saw her earlier at the meeting. He wondered whether she hated him. The last time he saw her, he had made a fool of himself, at least that's what he thought. He didn't know what he was thinking when he asked her to stay. After all, why would she listen to him after he essentially murdered her sister? Back then she had been no much older than his students were now and he was still working under the ANBU. He felt he owed it to her sister to protect her and yet he couldn’t even stop her from leaving the village. He had considered that one of his many failures but couldn’t deny the sense of relief he felt when he saw she was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>Memories from that night hunted him from time to time.</p>
<hr/><p>The air that night had been especially still.</p><p>To a regular person, this would fill them with calmness but to Kakashi, it had felt unsettling. Hitomi, just 16 back then, approached the Hokages office with her ANBU gear on and an aura of confidence surrounding her. Kakashi, then her Capitan, was guarding the Hokage’s door. Usually, captains are made aware of their subordinates are being sent in solo missions, but he had heard nothing so her presence felt eerie. They nod to each other in acknowledgment.</p><p>He made sure to eavesdrop in the conversation. He knew that perhaps it was none of his business, but he had grown protective of the child. He felt he owed Rin to take care of Hitomi and her unexpected need to talk to the Hokage gave him a bad feeling.</p><p>Hitomi, on the other hand, felt the stillness of the night gave her confidence. She had gone back and forth on her decision for days. On days went things felt agitated, she felt she needed to stay in the village, a strong sense of duty overcame her. On still nights like that one, loneliness overwhelmed her, memories filled her with rage and sorrow. This night in particular, she managed to mold her anger into confidence and walked towards the Hokages office.</p><p>Seeing Kakashi at the door made her almost turn around in regret, but it was beyond him at this point. “<em>I have to do this,”</em> she thought and nodded towards him trying to seem nonchalant. They weren’t particularly close, but his presence reminded her of her sister. They went on many missions together during the past two years in which she had been part of the ANBU and although no many words were exchanged they both knew had each other backs no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sandaime Hokage-Sama” as customary, she bowed.</em></p><p>
  <em> “I don’t recall calling for you. What is the pressing matter that couldn’t wait until tomorrow Wolf? I was just about to go home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I heard Lord Danzo speaking about a mission to gather intel on Orochimaru-Sama and his whereabouts. I want in on that mission. To be frank, I want to be solely responsible for this mission.” </em>
</p><p>The Hokage was taken aback from the sudden bluntness of who had always been a quiet and reserved Kunoichi.</p><p>
  <em> “If this is yet another attempt to go after Uchiha Itachi, I’m afraid I cannot honor your request. Furthermore, that mission is reserved for someone of higher ranking, someone we can go about without for a longer-term. ”</em>
</p><p>The mention of Itachi made her blood boil. </p><p>
  <em>“With all due respect Hokage-Sama, you and I both know that all thought I am not a squat leader, my skills are more than suitable for this mission. I am an expert in tracking and surveillance.”</em>
</p><p>Hitomi’s tone was less than respectful.</p><p>She took a deep breath before she added:</p><p><em>“ I didn’t want to have to say this but yes, this is an attempt to go after Itachi.”</em> Hitomi removed her mask. <em>“ I am offering you my services while I do what I need to do out of a sense of respect for you and the village but I will go regardless of what your decision is. I have certainty that Orochimaru is working with the Akatsuki and I have confidence that I can obtain the information you’re seeking. Not only that, but I will offer you information from everyone in the Akatsuki and any other S-rank ninja that crosses my path.”</em></p><p>The Hokage sighed with a hint of annoyance in his face. On one hand, Hitomi was a skilled Kunoichi and he knew she would be capable of gathering the information needed but her emotional ties with the Uchiha could be a hindrance towards the mission. Her skills were better suited for a squad, with others who complimented her skills where she was lacking. She also lacked the emotional maturity of a leader. On the other hand, the worst kind of enemies were the ones that were once your allies. He couldn’t risk Hitomi leaving and possibly turning on the village in the future where her already impressive skills have reached full capacity, especially not if she had the backing of the Uchiha in question.</p><p>“Very well, you will be responsible for this mission. You will report directly to me every month, bypass Danzo with your reports.” Hitomi nodded eagerly and surprised at the Hokage's response.</p><p> “You will leave today. I don’t want anyone knowing about this. Dismissed.” </p><p>Hitomi was shocked and left the room quickly before the Hokage could change his mind, not before leaving her ANBU mask at the table. The whole ordeal had felt less like a mission assignment and more like a parent giving their child permission to go after their lover while making them promise they will call every day. Perhaps that's exactly what it was, but Hitomi took whatever she could get. Her excitement was such that she didn’t notice Kakashi was no longer at the door. She hurried back to her small apartment, where all her things had been ready, put on a black cape, and left without a second thought. Before she gave her first step out the gate, a familiar voice startled her. </p><p>“<em>Leaving without saying goodbye?</em>”</p><p>In a nearby branch, rested Kakashi, no ANBU mask, no commanding tone in his voice. She had never quite seen him like this, at least not since she was a child. Hitomi didn’t answer and moved her gaze away from him and towards the gate.</p><p>“<em>Going after him won’t do you any good. Do you even have a plan? What even is your motivation, revenge? It's ridiculous.”</em></p><p>His tone did not match the intensity of his words, he sounded almost bored which angered Hitomi, back then she still acted on emotion. </p><p>
  <em>“Why do you care? I don’t owe you any explanation just because you feel guilty about what happened to her.”</em>
</p><p>Her words were cold, predetermined to cut where it hurt him the most, that's the kind of ninja she was. She gathers information about you in a way she could use for psychological warfare. What she lacked in ninjutsu technique, she overcompensated by her discerning observational skills and precise chakra control. </p><p>“<em>She would want you to stay,</em>” he said, trying to mask his defeat.  </p><p>
  <em>“You can pretend you knew her all you want. But here’s some news for you. I am not her, therefore, you don't know me. If you did, perhaps you would know I never cared about what she wanted. I only care for myself.”</em>
</p><p>And it was true, and Hitomi regretted deeply.</p><p>“<em>If you have a problem with me leaving, resolve it with the Hokage, it's not my problem.</em>”</p><p>With that, the young Kunoichi walked towards a whole new life. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At last I couldn’t stop myself from posting this too soon. I don’t have much to say besides lmk what u think and if u want more!</p><p> </p><p>ahh I named this whole thing based on this song called “someone newl by Laufey ! Pls give it a listen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. first love/late spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitomi rubs her eyes in frustration as she rereads the report in her hand for the fifth time.</p><p>The days leading to the chunin exams had been more than hectic. In between meetings with the Hokage and the council, sending out invitations to other Kages and feudal lords, ensuring the security plan had been put in place, the occasional low-rank mission, and helping Iruka in the mission assignment desk, Hitomi had barely found time to breathe. Not that this was accidental. Keeping herself occupied was her way to try to avoid reconciling with her past life.</p><p>On the bright side, though Hitomi would never admit it, she got to spend a lot of time with the Chunin of the village, many of who she used to know in her past life. She would scramble to eat lunch with Iruka as both immersed themselves in the senseless list of duties the Hokage had provided for them. She trained with Izumo and Tenma, mostly sparring as a way to keep them from asking questions, and occasionally found herself enjoying drinks with Inuzuka Hana; Hitomi enjoyed her company because she was particularly good at minding her own business. </p><p>"<em>Maybe its time to take a break?"</em> The Inuzuka insinuated her, her voice distracting Hitomi from her frustrations. </p><p><em>"I don't know; I still have a lot of work to do.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"But tomorrow are the chunin exams, its tradition around here to celebrate, you know. How about a couple of drinks?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Tempting, but I think I will pass"</em> Her aloof expression and apathetic tone would have been offputting to anyone else. Still, the Inuzuka had grown accustomed to her indifference, understanding that most Jonin characterized themselves for their lack of emotion, and Hitomi wasn't the exception.  Besides, it wasn't something a couple of drinks couldn't fix, Hana thought mischievously. </p><p>"<em>Oh, but I did not come all the way. here to take a no for an answer.</em>" She took Hitomi by the arm and dragged her out of her chair, knowing this was only possible because Hitomi had allowed her to. Hana smiled, knowing she had won this battle. </p><p>"<em>Who else would be there? You know I'm not fond of most people in this village."</em> Hitomi huffed, a slight smirk on her lips. </p><p>"<em>Its girls night! just you, me, and Kurenai."</em></p><p>Hitomi nodded in response, a little annoyed that the Jonin would be joining them. She didn't have anything against her personally, but they didn't know each other at all, and Hitomi wasn't in the business of forming new relationships. Hana's friendship with her was more of a nostalgic based relationship; she tolerated her because she made her feel... normal.</p><p>Unknowingly Hitomi had been grasping for her humanity, and drinking nights had provided that for her.</p><p>In the last couple of years, she had spent most of her time with people who could only be described as mentally deranged. Years before that, as an ANBU, she was surrounded by what she thought of as emotionless zombies that were only capable of following orders, herself included. Being with Hana and the other Chunin were the closest she has ever felt to ordinary since she was a Chunin, only 13 back then. Not that any shinobi had a particularly normal life. </p><p>Hitomi walked in silence to the bar as she listens to Hana talk about her day consisting primarily of helping her little brother, Kiba, train for the Chunin exams. She expressed slight concern that her brother was too inexperienced to rise to the ranks of a Chunin but was supportive nonetheless. Hitomi couldn't help herself as her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. She wondered if he was strong enough to be a Chunin, the real question on her mind being was he strong enough to defeat his brother, but Hitomi pushed that thought aside quickly.</p><p>She observed team seven on the training grounds sometimes, and while it was clear his skills were beyond any current genin, his emotional instability held him back. She knew the feeling too well, but while her instability had been rooted in sorrow and grief, Sasuke's was rooted in loneliness and hatred. He thoughts interrupted by an overly excited greeting exchange from Kurenai and Hana. </p><p>"<em>Hitomi, right? Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you."</em> Kurenai said with a sincere smile. </p><p>"<em>Always nice to know I'm an entertaining topic of conversation."</em> Hitomi chuckle, making sure her words didn't sound harsh. The last thing she wanted was for more rumors about her impoliteness to circle the village. </p><p>The three kunoichis sat down on a table in the back. The loud music drowned their voices to the people around them. The dim lights turned their faces into mere shadows. The topic of conversation changed with each bottle of sake. They went from talking about mundane work responsibilities (the ones they could disclose, of course) to childhood memories, to romantic interest.</p><p>Kurenai on a drunken fit went on a rant about a mysterious Jonin who she held a secret relationship with, without realizing she had described him a little too accurately. At least, enough for Hitomi to know it was Asuma, not that it surprised her. Ever since getting back to the village, she had only seen Asuma alone once, the day he scored her to her apartment. Other than that, Asuma and Kurenai seemed to be joined by the hip. Every time Hitomi saw them, she couldn't help but notice the long glances, the careful placement of Asuma's hand on Kurenai's shoulder, and the way he pulled her closer to her when other men addressed her. The thought of it made Hitomi sick. She wished she could stop herself from noticing things that were non of her business, and she condemned them as lousy ninja if they genuinely believed they were fooling anyone with their "secretive" tactics. </p><p>Hitomi stopped listening to Kurenai pretty quickly, refusing to know more than she already did about their nonsensical relationship.</p><p>Hitomi believed she couldn't be bothered with ridiculous ideas of love, but her drunken brain betrayed her as the glowing red eyes came to mind. </p><p>Sure, she had loved someone. </p><p>Loved. </p><p>Love? </p><p>No, loved. Yeah, she had <em> loved </em> someone once. </p><p>It had started as an innocent childhood crush. One that she had to repress deeply for many years for someone she loved even more unconditionally, her best friend, Uchiha Izumi.</p><p>Izumi and Hitomi meet at the academy, and their friendship blossomed instantly. Izumi was kind and sincere yet strong and determined. Hitomi shared her determination, her honesty, her willingness to become stronger, and, unfortunately,</p><p>           her liking of Uchiha Itachi. </p><p> </p><p>But, on a surface level, that was as far as their similarities went. Hitomi, as a way to keep herself as different from Rin as possible, refused to have “compassionate” or “kind” as an underlying characteristic of her demeanor. She kept her naturally soft heart hidden under multiple layers of irreverence, coldness, and silence. </p><p>Izumi was unique in that way. She was one of the few people that saw through Hitomi’s act. She knew what it was to feel like your family didn’t fully accept you, given that she was only half Uchiha. Izumi gave Hitomi the benefit of the doubt and saw what others didn’t.</p><p>She saw the way she waited for everyone to go back inside after recess to feed the koi in the pond.</p><p>The way she came extra early to help their Sensei prepare the equipment but refused to admit when confronted about it. </p><p>She saw Hitomi give Rin the flowers that she had meticulously and discreetly picked from the academy’s yard. </p><p>Izumi saw this and offered her acknowledgment and compassion. Reluctantly, Hitomi accepted her kindness, and in return, she provided her loyalty, even at her own expense. </p><p>This was how Hitomi’s love for Uchiha Itachi ended before it began... or so she thought.</p><p>The revelation that this was not, in fact, true came to her years after becoming friends with Itachi, and thinking she accepted their love simply could not be. It's one of the few memories with Itachi she still holds fondly. </p><hr/><p>“<em>Itachi!”</em>, a then 10-year-old Hitomi called out with an unconventionally sunny disposition only the people closest to her got to enjoy.</p><p>Itachi and Hitomi had formally been introduced by Izumi, who pestered them both about how her two best friends should at least know each other. Izumi's kindness had gotten to Itachi, just like it did to Hitomi, and had obliterated that wall of coolness and indifference both shinobi often hid behind. </p><p>"<em>Hitomi-chan..."</em> Itachi waved back as she approached him at the Uchiha Training grounds. "<em>Um... You shouldn't be here,"</em> He added with a hint of hesitation in his voice. </p><p>"<em>I know, I know, but Akira-sensei sent me to train with Izumi, but she's busy with her mom or something. So anyway, obviously, I went to look for Iruka-kun, but on my way out, I saw you here, and I thought it would be the perfect time for you to teach me that fire jutsu of yours. I mean, since you promised and all." </em></p><p>Itachi answered with a warm smile at her enthusiasm, which made Hitomi feel like she was on fire. Suddenly, she became aware they had never spent any time together without Izumi, which enhanced the unknown feeling. </p><p>"<em>Well, perhaps another time. But now that you're here, would you care for late lunch?"</em></p><p>"<em>what? But what about training? Itachi! wait for me!"</em> Hitomi tried to protest as Itachi was already making his way to his favorite dango place.</p><p>It was a pleasantly warm summer afternoon. They walked towards the market, making casual conversation. Hitomi, who had recently become a genin and been placed in a team with Izumi and Iruka, bragged about being able to evade the Sharingan. Meanwhile, Itachi failed miserably at retelling a joke Shisui had told him. The conversation was light and comfortable, something Hitomi had only experienced with Izumi and Rin. They bought some onigiri and Dango and made their way to the east side of the village to sit by the lake as the sun was setting.</p><p>Hitomi took notice of the small details of the afternoon, as she did with everything. The bright orange of the skies reflecting on the water, the way the warm air brushed against her cheeks, and the slightly wet grass lightly touched her legs. She closed her eyes to take at the moment. </p><p>"<em>Hey Itachi, can I ask you something?</em>" her eyes remained close. </p><p>"<em>sure</em>." </p><p>"<em>Why don't you ever want to train with me? Am I that bad?"</em> Hitomi wondered; the hurt on her voice was evident. Ever since she knew of him, she had hoped for his acknowledgment. It was his skill and ability that intrigued her the most about him, and not being recognized as an equal was a big blow to her ego. </p><p>"<em>You're not bad a bad ninja at all. You even graduated early."</em> He remarked as a way to evade her question and cheer her up. "<em>Hitomi, why do you want to be a shinobi?"</em></p><p>The tone in his voice had suddenly turned serious, which made Hitomi open her eyes. She had never considered the “why” I mean, what else would she do? She thought about it for a second, her sisters' brown eyes and warm smile came to mind.</p><p>"<em>I guess... I guess I want to protect the village, my home. I don't know how... but I will ensure no more children have to die. I'm not going to let any more people lose their friends, their children, their ... sibling. I refuse."</em> Itachi noticed how Hitomi avoided his glance and how her thigh fist had nearly turned red. An unsettling silenced replaced the dynamic conversation they had shared for a few minutes.</p><p>Hitomi noticed Itachi's penetrating gaze and turned to face him. His eyes showed her kindness and warmness that she had never seen from him. Slowly, his fingers made her way to her forehead, where they rested for a second, the same way she had seen him do to Sasuke. She smiled and closed her eyes to remember the fleeting feeling of his touch. </p><p>"<em>what was that for?</em>" puzzled Hitomi with a grin on her face. </p><p>Itachi chuckled, turning his glance to the now purple skies. </p><p>"<em>I guess I care about you, Hitomi. And Izumi. My family. The village. I care about it all."</em></p><p>At the time, his comment seemed out place, but years later, she understood. He wanted her to know that in the fight to bring peace ... she wasn't alone. He was looking out for her too. </p><p>
  <b> <em>SMASH </em> </b>
</p><p>The loud sound of breaking glass brought her wandering mind back to the present time, where Kurenai continue to talk about her love life as her words slurred and Hana laughing at the petrified face of the civilian she had thrown a bottle at. Hitomi sight in resignation.</p><p>"<em>Ladies, if you excuse me, I think its time for me to go." </em></p><p>Hitomi ignored the protest from Kurenai and Hana as she attempted to walk out of the bar without stumbling. She realized she drank a lot but didn't particularly care; she was at least aware enough to make it home. </p><p>Hitomi stopped in her tracked suddenly. </p><p>"<em>Either you became a very lousy ninja or a full-time shameless stalker. Its the latter one, isn't it?"</em> Hitomi hissed at the hidden presence that had been following her out the bar.</p><p>She had felt the same chakra signature watch her train and buy groceries a few times for the past month. She deliberately ignored his presence in hopes of avoiding confrontation, but her drunken state had diminished her patience. </p><p>"<em>Just thought you might want someone to walk you home</em>" His bored tone and one-eyed smile made her angry, but she silently agreed to be walked home with a deep sigh.</p><p>With a cloud of smoke, Kakashi appeared next to her. They both walked in silence. He had refused to approach her but had made it his task to check on her. He told himself he did it to make sure she wasn't a threat to the village, given she had been lying to everyone about the reason for her leaving Konoha , trying pushing away the thought of Rin when he saw her. </p><p>They made it to her apartment without speaking a word to each other. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a kunai. He observed her movements as she stumbled to open the door. The sudden nature of her words startled him. </p><p>“<em>Thank you.“<br/>“Uh?”</em></p><p><em>“I mean for looking out for her while I was away. Rin would be happy to know you care.”</em> she interrupted him. With those words, she walked into her apartment, leaving Kakashi stunned in the hallway.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoy it. Please let me know what u think or u have any questions about Hitomi's character bc why not lol.</p><p>As you can probably tell, this fic is 100% self-indulgent and I'm very much making it up as I go so any ideas are welcomed and also tags will be updated as I go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Double life; the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: general mentions of violence, choking, blood, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitomi had predicted an attack from Orochimaru.</p><p>It had been, after all, one of the reasons she had come back to the village... among others. What she didn't anticipate, however, was that he would attack during the chunin exams. It was been a risky move on his part, considering the many shinobi from allied nations that were participating in the exam that also had his name at the top of their bingo list. </p><p>Hitomi examined the expression of Izumo and Kotetsu as they describe the faceless corpses to her and the Hokage. Their mostly emotionless faces hinted to fear and unsettlement from what they had seen. The mention of Orochimaru-sama was enough to make even some of the most elite shinobi tremble.</p><p>"<em>Who do we know for sure it's him?</em>" Hitomi interrupted. Physically she was addressing them but mentally she was trying to put together how the Sannin was able to bypass her security measures."<em>For all, we know this could have been a target towards the Kusagakure ninjas</em>."</p><p>She knew this wasn't true. All the signs that Orochimaru was responsible were there but part of her wanted to believe this wasn't happening. Orochimaru attacking the village meant horrible things for the times of peace they were living in. The strong sense of duty that once kept her from living the village resurged without warning. </p><p><em>"Ms. Anko has recognized his jutsu, there no way it isn't him.</em>" Izumo rebutted. </p><p>"Where’s Anko?” Hitomi urged.</p><p>”She went after him, in the forest of death” </p><p>Hitomi ignored any protest from the Hokage as she made her well to the arena where the exams were taking place.</p><p>Anko had no chance in taking him alone but it could have been the only opportunity they had to strike him head-on. Hitomi couldn’t quite disguise the fear this caused her. In the last couple of years, she had spent a substantial amount of time by his side; serving as his assistant on more than one occasion. She wasn't proud of it but it was only that level of propinquity that allowed her to his weaknesses. The information she gathered did not fill her with ease, as it usually did with her other opponents. In the same way, she had managed to gather his weaknesses, she manages to gather intel on his strengths, which far overcame the former. </p><p>She had barely managed to make it to the gated forest before she felt a sudden force wrap and pull her leg. The purple-skin snake with devilish red eyes made its way through her body, tightening its grip on Hitomi's body as it made its way up. Hitomi struggled to shake it off her body as she felt another reptile crawl to her other side. The snakes did not emit any chakra made that way to attack sensory types such as Hitomi who is sensitive to chakra fluctuations around her. Though the snakes could cause physical damage and be overall inconvenient, they could hardly have caused any real damage.</p><p>Hitomi sensed a change in the atmosphere indicating someone was around. Suddenly, a figure of almost liquid consistency emits from the ground. Hitomi recognized the chakra frequency as being  Orochimaru's but it was slightly off. <em>"A clone"</em>, she said as a reflex to make note of what was happening around her.</p><p>The dark figure was looking at the ground, dressed in a white kimono ... laughing. The laugh echoed through the field and sent shivers down Hitomi's spine. It was almost as if pure evil itself was emitted through the sound waves. </p><p>Hitomi smirked at the body. "<em>I'm kinda hurt. Am I not worth your true presence, Lord Orochimaru?</em>" She said in a mocking tone. </p><p>The figure approached her slowly. The snakes tightening the grip as they settle their heads on the sides of Hitomi's neck. </p><p>"Fortunately for you, my darling, I don't believe sparring you will be necessary."</p><p>Orochimaru's copy delicately passed his hand through Hitomi's cheek to which she responded by moving her head away in disgust. He yanked the headband from Hitomi's head, completely ripping the sturdy fabric. he fiddled with it for a few moments before he added, <em>" such a shame, so much potential wasted in such a mediocre village." </em></p><p>She didn't bother fighting off the snakes. Being alone with Orochimaru, even if it was just a clone, required her to be completely on the offensive. She waited for him to make the first move but she had a feeling this wasn't going to happen. </p><p>"<em>What do you want? ... why now?"</em></p><p><em>"No, it is not quite what you're thinking, not quite yet. I came for someone you happen to know very well. I mean at least you know his brother. What do think, do you think he is strong enough to kill Itachi yet?</em>" </p><p>The mentioned of Sasuke made Hitomi's blood boil. She wasn't going to let anything happen to that child, she had promised <em>him</em>. She infused chakra into her arms and ripped the two snakes out of her body effortlessly. Immediately, jumping and hitting the ground with so much force it has sent the clone a few feet away from her and created a sizable dent on the ground. She didn't waste any time and threw a couple of kunai his way in an attempt to distract him from a shadow shuriken she sent right after. Of course, she missed but it had been a fair attempt. </p><p><em>"Whatever business you think you have with Sasuke I suggest you forget about them. It's not going to happen.</em>" Her voice was no longer monotonic but filled with anger and possessiveness.  </p><p>The clone suddenly made a shift from its slow, precise movements a rushed with great velocity towards her. His hand taking her by the neck and pressing against the fence. Her body indicated a loss of oxygen, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of gasping for air. </p><p>"<em>Or else what? What is Hitomi-chan going to do without her little boyfriend around? Does he even know you're here? What about your precious friends? I'm sure they will love to hear what you've been up to these days. We both know how much Deidara loves to blow up traitors.. villages."  </em>Orochimaru's reproduction banged her body against the fence once more and threw her forcefully to the ground.  </p><p><em>"I'm here as a .. former comrade, per se." The</em> clone grabbed her by the hair and made her face him, her eyes were filled with rage and defeat. Orochimaru did not try to hide his satisfaction at breaking the kuniochi <em>who was known</em> for her mind games. <em>"Make sure the Chunnin exams proceed as plan and I will make sure your little secret stays between us."</em></p><p>Hitomi gripped her fist forcefully, feeling defeated. If she tried, she may have a chance to defeat the clone but his real body was still out there in the arena. The fact that he had revealed his true identity meant that he didn't plan to stick around for much longer, at least for the time being. Besides, she was able to infer the threat behind his words. If The Akatsuki found out that she was in Kohona and, worst, that she had lied about her identity; it could pose a real threat not only to her life but to the village. On the other hand, if the other shinobi found out about her involvement with the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, and Orochimaru she wouldn't just be vanished but possibly killed by those who would inevitably see her as a traitor. Not only that but if word spread to another village of internal turmoil on the village hidden on the leaves enemy may use this as an excuse to attack. </p><p>Orochimaru threw her against the floor before he vanished by dissolving his fraudulent body into the floor. </p><p>Hitomi laid on the floor, her mind drifted to the day she joined the Akatsuki.</p><hr/><p>With one hand, Kisame held her hair tightly, with the other, he pressed the strikingly cold kunai against her neck as she kneeled on the ground. Her eyes fixated on the boy with raven hair and red eyes in front of her. </p><p><em>"Who sent you?</em>" Itachi said stoically. </p><p><em>"No one, I was just passing by. I didn't realize anyone was here. Please let me go."</em> Her eyes were watering and her voice was trembling which Itachi thought was strange. Hitomi wasn't one to show fear in the face of danger and he knew this. He took notice of the stricken Kumogakure headband and ponder with the idea that the girl in front of him was some sort of doppelganger or fiction of his very messed up imagination that continuously reminded him of all his mistakes.</p><p>Hitomi scanned the area and took noticed three other men dressed in the same clock Itachi was. A blond child, around her age, wounded on the lower right side of the abdomen. An older guy with a very particular orange mask, hyperactive personality, hid a secret from everyone else, had spoken the most out of everyone. Finally, Sasori of the red sand, who she recognized from her bingo book and was attending the wound of the younger ninja, dangerous but known.  They were all there; <em>"perfect"</em> she thought. </p><p><em>"I.. I can help him, p..please,"</em> Hitomi said while looking at the blond teen. Kisame tighten the grip on her hair and shoved the kunai closer to her neck making her bleed a little bit.  </p><p>
  <em>"Why would you wanna help him? For all, we know you're here to kill him"</em>
</p><p><em>"No, I'm a medical ninja .. or I was. Here I can show you."</em> Hitomi harnessed her chakra to heal the small wound Kisame had just caused her.</p><p>Her plan was going smoothly. She had followed them for a week, probably knew them more than they knew each other, which didn't say a lot; they truly didn't understand the meaning of teamwork which benefited her greatly. She decided the small blond one was the weak link, so she planned her attack.</p><p>She used genjutsu to lure him into the woods, disguising her body in a misty shadow. She used a water release jutsu to form an ice stake which she infused with chakra, to be able to control the damage and stabbed him on his side. Which lead her to now. She knew if Itachi wanted her death he would have attacked her before she approached them, she made her chakra known for this reason. The only thing she couldn't control was Itachi's reaction to seeing her but as per usual, he couldn't be more perfect. He did nothing to reveal her true identity.</p><p>Now there she was, looking at the seemingly more emotionally tuned ninja, the one with the mask, begging for a chance. It was their only choice,  the wound was made to be a slow painful death but just quick enough to be in need of dire medical assistance which she of course would provide and gain their trust. </p><p>The men looked at each other almost if asking for agreement from each other. Kisame threw her towards Deidara murmuring complaints about not being able to slash her throat and call it a night. Hitomi crawled towards Deidara and gave him a small smile as the green Chakra gathers on her hands onto his naked torso. </p><p>Deidara grounded in pain and then in relief.</p><p>"She's kinda pretty, un. Maybe we should keep her around." Deidara said at an attempt to act flirtatiously while in his weakened state. </p><p>The guy with the orange mask got very close to her face, examing every feature as if trying to recognize her. He played with braids and undid them. Poked her as she was a strange animal. She didn't complain but in other circumstances, she would have blown him away. Hitomi didn't know this at the time but it had been her uncanny resemblance to her sister that had raised the masked guy's curiosity. </p><p>"Tobi does need a new partner." The guy behind the masked added with an unexpected perkiness. </p><p>"We can't be picking up strangers just because they're "pretty", Deidara"  Sasaori gave him an impassive response. </p><p><em>"C'mon guyssss! let's keep her! Tobi wants a partner, C'mon C'mon"</em> The one named Tobi said, jumping all around his teammates. Hitomi was surprised but thankful for the eagerness he unknowingly had made her plan easier than anyone could ever expect. She decided to take a risk. Hitomi dropped the shy disposition and spoked up.</p><p><em>"You know.. I kinda lied earlier about not knowing you guys were here. I have followed you for the last three weeks and none of you seem to have noticed, how sad. I thought you guys would be more impressive than that. "</em> She felt a kunai coming her way from Itachi's side and caught it between her fingertips, millimeters away from her face. She ducked as Kisame attempted to grab her by the neck once again and jump at the top of a nearby tree to avoid Sasori's famous chakra threads, though admittedly that had been a close call. </p><p>She looked at them from the tree, their surprised faces making her smirk in satisfaction. </p><p><em>"I'm not here to conspire against you. I want to join you. There have been rumors on my village of an organization with the greatest s-ranked ninjas trying to drive hidden villages out of business and bring peace. I ran away from my own village and their corrupt ways after.. after they killed my sister, my family, and my best friend."</em> Hitomi paused looking at Itachi to gauge her reaction towards her half lies. He stood emotionless gulping at the sneaked mention of Izumi. She continued. "<em>Clearly you can use me on your team. I'm a great tracker and med-ninja and evidently you could use both of those things on your team."</em></p><p>They all stood silently at her words, she was right. She had really not only tracked them down but stake behind them for three weeks without them noticing. Additionally, was able to evade their attacks at once, and had saved Deidara from otherwise imminent death... that she had caused, but they didn't have to know that. Anyone who could do that had earned a spot on their team but admitting that would break their ego, she was only a child after all.</p><p>She came down of the tree with her hands up as a sign of peace. Kisame took this opportunity to attack her with his sword, his ego hurt from not slashing her throat when he had the change. Hitomi closed her eyes on instinct, knowing she didn't have enough time to react to the power of one of the legendary swordsmen of the mist. When she opened her eyes, she saw the guy with the orange mask in front of her stopping the sword with the side of his arm. Everyone's eyes were wide in surprise.</p><p>"She's coming with us," Tobi said with a serious tone none of his teammates had hear before.  </p><hr/><p> It had been with them that she observed true darkness. It was with them she learned about the satisfaction of senseless killing. It was with them she found true freedom. It was with them that she discovered that the natural order of things was chaos.</p><p>Without noticing Hitomi had made her way to the Jonin building, holding her aching neck and looking straight ahead almost in like trance. She saw him sitting there with Kurenai and Asuma, nonchalant as per usual. The former rushed towards her when they saw her in her beaten state.</p><p><em>"Hitomi-san, What happened? are you okay?" </em>Kurenai was shocked to see the usually pristine girl so bruised up. </p><p><em>"I'm fine. Kakashi, can we talk? ...alone", </em>Kurunei and Usuma took this as their cue to leave.</p><p>He approached her noticing the bruises on her faces and deep purple marks on her neck and the way she still wore her deadpanned expression when anyone else would be frightened. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close.</p><p>"Listen to me, Kakashi. You need to protect him. Protect Sasuke." She let go of his arms and pulled away. Her gaze was down, which was very unlike her. Kakashi put aside the thought of a much younger Rin wearing the same hurt expression. He pushed that thought aside quickly.</p><p>"<em>Orochimaru is here and he's after Sasuke. Will you protect him?"</em></p><p>Kakashi grabbed her shoulder, making Hitomi stare at him. He wore that classic one-eyed smiled that characterized him and almost made her feel a sense of comfort. </p><p>"<em>Of course, I will.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was a long one lol.  I know Obito as "Tobi" isn't really apart of the Akatsuki until after the time skip but I had to get her to be able to join somehow and Rin's ghost it's her best tool ;p This one was kinda hard to write bc even though I knew what I wanted to happen I didn't know how to put into words. </p><p>hope you guys enjoyed it, I promised after this chapter we will focus more on the present lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sight of Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitomi watched Sasuke attempt to recreate the Chidori once again. His body shaken as the formless lighting slowly enveloped his hand, sparking some hope in his eyes. From the outside, however, Hitomi noted his flaws, subconsciously looking for weakness as she did with her enemies.</p><p>Bad posture.</p><p>Unstable stance.</p><p>Low to average chakra control, insufficient for this type of release nature.</p><p>She took a glance at Kakashi who also observed the child closely. He took a deep breath and nodded at her as if telepathically agreeing with her before she even voiced her concerns. Almost as in cue, the instability of the jutsu made Sasuke collapse once again. He has been training for a week and the fact that he could even spark lighting at his level was impressive but it was hard to tell whether raw talent alone would help him master the jutsu in the limited time they had.</p><p><em>"Do it again"</em> Kakashi said, looking unamused. '<em>Typical',</em> Hitomi thought. It was like him to drive himself, and therefore his students, to the ground.</p><p>Hitomi glared at him making him retract his comment immediately, a dropped of sweat falling off his forehead at the menacing expression his comrade was giving him. The fact that he retracted his words was interesting to Hitomi, a not so typical move from his part.</p><p>
  <em>"Or not......"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sasuke, take a 10-minute break, okay? We'll continue after."</em></p><p>The clearly exhausted child grunted back in what seemed like agreement, a little bit apprehensive but clearly in need for some rest.</p><p><em>"So what do you think?</em>" Kakashi questioned. Laying back against a rock, hands-on his pockets as if the kid didn't almost pass out in front of him.</p><p>They hadn't spoken after her what <em>she</em> thought was an embarrassing and pathetic outburst of emotion. Kakashi didn't think of it that way but she refused to believe it was anything but that. That is until a few days ago when Kakashi had for her help. She was slightly surprised, she remembers him being more proud, not one to ask for help. She accepted anyway since it related to helping Sasuke.</p><p>He asked for help with the excuse of needing a medical ninja around, incase the curse mark Orochimaru had implanted got out control. In reality, Kakashi suspected Hitomi had information about the Sharingan that could help Sasuke master the power of his eyes faster. Kakashi didn't know how much information she had, but giving her intellect gathering abilities and assuming she spend the last few years with Itachi and the Akatsuki, as Jiraya has revealed to him, he knew there had to be something she could provide.</p><p>It was true. For not being an Uchiha, Hitomi knew way more about the Sharingan than any other shinobi that did not possess the copy wheel. It had been due to a combination of training with Izumi during childhood, spending the last few years with Itachi, and sneaking into the abandoned Uchiha complex after the massacre to read secret clan scrolls. She intended to use this information, as much of the information she collected, to seek revenge for her best friend. Of course, things didn't quite play out as she had hoped.</p><p>"<em>Where should I start? He has bad posture, terrible chakra control. Very impatient. On top of that, the seal is messing with his chakra flow, he has no idea how to properly use his Sharingan, and if that wasn't enough, he's clearly very emotional unstable</em>"</p><p>Kakashi sighed in an almost comical way, his face draining in color. He had expected some comments but he didn't expect her to be merciless. He couldn't lie, his ego as a sensei was a little bit hurt.</p><p>
  <em>"That bad, huh?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Bad? more like terrible. I highly doubt he will master the Chidori in enough time for the exams. I would consider teaching him something else."</em> Her smug tone irritating Kakashi further.</p><p><em>"Hey, I have you know that kid is what many call 'a prodigy' "</em>.</p><p>Hitomi chuckle at his comment, knowing that was what people used to refer to him. As a prodigy himself, he should know raw talent alone will only take you so far. It was training and dedication that made a shinobi.</p><p>"<em>Maybe you should tell him to start acting like it. But seriously now, he needs to work on his chakra control, especially now that his chakra flow is being obstructed by the seal. Otherwise, I don't think he would be able to accomplish Chidori, perhaps ever."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Well, that's why you're here. No one is better at chakra control in the village than you."</em>
</p><p>Hitomi was taken back by his comment as far as she knew he wasn't one to give compliments. While working together during their ANBU years, he limited all sorts of acknowledgment towards his teammates to simple nods as signs of approval.</p><p>Now that she thinks about it, many things about him were different than she remembers. While conserving his detached personality and bored expression, it was no longer surrounded by an aura of tension and rigidness. He no longer had an air of arrogance. Hitomi's perception of Kakashi was determined by who she considered him to be.</p><p>He was her sister's teammate, her ANBU captain, the elite shinobi.</p><p>She realized that she never took the time to examine him past his weakness and strengths in battle, past ways to hurt him, or work with him. </p><p><em>'Perhaps I never really knew him at all'</em> she thought.</p>
<hr/><p>After a few minutes of light conversation about Sasuke and training strategies, the child comes back looking ready to continue training. Hitomi had to give it to him, what he lacked in spiritual control he compensated in eagerness to get better.</p><p>
  <em>"Before, we start. We need to talk about your eyes."</em>
</p><p>Sasuke looked at Kakashi confused and irritated, all he wanted to do was master the jutsu his sensei had created and become stronger.</p><p><em>"What would she know about the Sharingan than I don't know already?</em> " The tone of arrogance on his voice bought back memories or much younger Kakashi. That explains the preference he seemed to have towards the kid, he reminded him of himself. Who would have thought the amazing K<em>akashi of the Sharingan</em>, the legendary Copy-Ninja himself, was soft on the inside?</p><p>
  <em>"She happens to have known a certain Uchiha very well. Just heard her out."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I gotta say, Itachi had ten times the talent and was much more humble."</em> Her deadpan expression was fuel to Sasuke's rage in the mention of his brother and his strength. <em>"Now, listen up kid,"</em> She said while drawing a diagram on the sand with a stick.</p><p>"<em>The Sharingan has two main abilities: Saimingan ('eye of hypnotism') and, the one we will focus on, Dōsatsugan ('eye of sight'). The eye of sight, allows you to see chakra patterns, enhances your perception of your opponent's actions, and even predict and copy any jutsu. </em><em>I know that all seems very obvious and I know you know how to do this in practice, I watched you copy lee's move in almost perfect synchrony. But here's the catch, you won't be able to replicate any move that you don't have certain pre-requisite abilities for."</em></p><p>"<em>What do you mean?"</em> Sasuke spoked with curiosity. Hitomi smiled, a face not seeing by many but Sasuke didn't know the significance of this.</p><p>
  <em>"Take the Chidori, for example. You have the speed and the precision, given to you by the inherent abilities of the Sharingan. However, your charka control needs improvements. You need much more precise chakra control, a </em>
  <em>fundamental prerequisite for the Chidori, and any high-level jutsu for that matter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do I improve? I already know how to climb a tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would recommend mediation. The best way to get in touch with your chakra is by letting go of emotional tethers."</em>
</p><p>Sasuke turned to Kakashi once again, in disbelief of what he has just heard. How was he supposed to get stronger when all his teachers seemed to be completely useless. Kakashi raised his shoulders, <em>"I don't know what to tell you. She's the expert</em>"</p><p><em>"Look kid, I'm not here to tell you what to do. It's up to you if you do it or not.</em>" She got up and walked away nonchalantly. Children could be so irritating.</p><p>She stopped when she felt a soft tug on her arm. She turned to face Sasuke staring at the ground. he looked vulnerable and nervous. If he had inherited his pride from the Uchiha clan, he would never ask for help. In that way, he resembled his brother. Always feeling like they need to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Hitomi took a deep breath and ruffled his hair making him blush a little.</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go get lunch. We can talk more about chakra control and ... Itachi, we could talk about him too"</em>
</p><p>Kakashi watched the scene unfold before him. She managed to crack Sasuke's cool exterior. Like many of the things she did, it reminded him of Rin. No matter how much she tried to hide it, Hitomi shared her sister's inherent kindness and willingness to help others.</p>
<hr/><p>The sky's had darkened and the usually warm air felt just a bit colder. Hitomi examined his stance, it had the rigidness that she remembers, his side profile indicating a thigh jaw a sign of stress, anxiety... grief. It hadn't occurred to her that who she thought he was had been a creation of all the grief that he had to endure. For someone who was known for her observation skill, this had been a huge oversight. Sure, she knew Rin's death hurt him but she didn't consider his whole personality to be based around the particular events.</p><p>And yet, she understood. She did the same, making her personality as unlike her sisters as possible to not be reminded of the one she couldn't save.</p><p><em>"How did I know I'd find you here."</em> She said nonchalantly. Not letting him know she comes here every night, at the same time, and finds him here, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking about his day and his students.</p><p>She walked to stand beside him, both staring at Rin's memorial.</p><p>"<em>I brought you lunch since you didn't come with Sasuke and me"</em></p><p>Silence.</p><p><em>"Not much for talking today uh?"</em> Kakashi looked at her. Her face was softer than usual, as was her voice. Ever since she got back to the village she had only addressed him in harsh tones and dismissed him quickly. This time it was different. They looked at each other with sympathy for each other and themselves. Standing here they remember they shared the same pain.</p><p>Kakashi whispered a small thanks as he grabbed the food. They sat beside the grave as he ate, sharing a small moment of comfortable silence. She stared at the hand that was supporting his body and placed her own on top. She didn't know why, but it felt like the right move.</p><p><em>"Kakashi... I just need you to know, that I don't blame you for it."</em> It was true, at least now.</p><p>She couldn't lie she did at some point, Rin did die by his hand in the most gruesome of ways. Yet, every time he looked at her, he could never look at her directly in the eyes. He would never correct anyone who accused him of being a friend killer. There were always mysterious flowers on Rin's grave, which she now knew were from him. One night, during an ANBU mission, she saw him by a lake desperately trying to rub something out of his hands whispering her sister's name.<br/>
<br/>
The guilty had consumed him more than her hatred ever would. </p><p>She glanced at him quickly, she could have sworn she saw tears around his uncovered eye. She didn't mention it.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry. I should have protected her."</em>
</p><p>She grabbed his face softly but with purpose, forcing him to stare directly at her for the first time in years.</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, It always has been."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello once again.</p><p>Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I wanna just apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I try my best but also I do this for fun and I only have so much time to revise things, especially now that uni is back on.</p><p>Other than that pls lmk what u think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Kodama - death and rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitomi always thought she knew everything about everyone.</p><p>At least until recently.</p><p>The sudden realization that everyone hid behind complex personalities that couldn’t be broken down into battlefield statistics and shallow personalities really made her question ...well, everything. She did not understand why this surprised her so much. Logically, she had known this all along; however, in a world where people are seen as war weapons instead of people, she had never thought of looking deeper.. on purpose, that is.</p><p>The unexpected death of the Hokage had just exacerbated this feeling. She felt complicated emotions towards the event and wonder if anyone else felt the same. She always thought the people in the village were fools for swearing unconditional allegiance to a simple man. Yet his death seemed impossible; it was as if despite his old age, she never really thought he could actually die. She felt grief, and yet his death did not make the wavering resentment she had towards him go away.</p><p>She blamed him for the loss of Rin and Izumi. Kakashi's and Itachi's troubled souls. Sasuke's, Iruka's, and Naruto's loneliness. They had been there for the village, why had he not been there for them? and yet, he was the only one they all could call family for a long time. Though no blood related, her complicated alliance to the village led her to see him as the parental figure she lost, and now she did not know how she was supposed to feel.</p><p>The village cried for him. The usually blue sky had lost its vibrance and was replaced by shades of gray. The village shared collective silence; only the shuffling of the air could be heard. Hitomi watched as the raindrops hit the lake, the only part of the village untouched by Orochimaru's attack. She felt a familiar presence observing her. She said nothing. The Hokage's memorial had just ended; she heard the bells in his honor from a distance.</p><p>"<em>Shouldn't you be at the wake?</em>" He spoke first.</p><p>"<em>Shouldn't you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I guess that's a good point, but you planned it.</em>" Kakashi stood next to her as lazily he laid his body against the edge of the bridge she stood over, making it, so his umbrella will also keep her safe from the rain.</p><p>"<em>I don't know when I became the village elected event planner, but it doesn't mean I have to be there."</em> Hitomi paused. <em>"When will you stop stalking me like I'm a criminal or something?"</em></p><p><em>"What do you mean?"</em> He didn't even try to act confused, which deeply annoyed Hitomi.</p><p>"<em>You know exactly what I'm talking about. Everywhere I go, you follow me, and you don't even try to hide it. Why?</em> " Her voice was calmed, but somehow it sounded more exasperated than usual.</p><p><em>"The Akatsuki. Does that sound familiar?"</em> Hitomi's body tensed, telling him everything he needed to know. <em>"Jiraya mentioned your involvement with them. I wanted to need to make sure you were no longer involved with them."</em> He lied, only partly, but he supposed anything she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.</p><p><em>"Whatever you think you know about the Akatsuki is whatever they want you to know, so don't bother"</em> She turns to look at him almost defiantly. She hated not having the upper hand. When others knew more about her than she knew about them, lately, she felt that constantly. She felt as if a part of her identity had been stripped away from her. The armor she hid behind had been dismantled, and now there was just her. "<em>Besides, if it alleviates your concern, I will probably have to leave soon,"</em> she sighs at the thought of starting over all over again.</p><p>He looked at her, confused, but before he could ask, she elaborated.</p><p>"<em>My agreement with the Hokage will probably not hold over very well with whoever takes his place. I will be seen as a traitor, just like you see me now, and I will have no choice but to leave. There's not much keeping me here anyway. "</em> The last part almost as a whisper.</p><p>Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, and it felt almost comforting to her, but she didn't let herself be lost in the moment. She tensed up to the uncharacteristic motion. He was acting in all sorts of unpredictable ways since she's been back. Once again, the feeling of vulnerability took over her.</p><p><em>"Maybe you should stop pretending you know what I think of you"</em> She gave him a puzzled look. He gave her his classic one-eyed smile. Kakashi understood her perhaps more than she could ever imagine. She had always understood what it took him so long to understand; those who are dearest to you who matter most above any responsibility they may or may not have to the village. It was no surprise to him then, at least in hindsight, where she went running after Itachi. "Besides, there are more people than you know that want you here, and that includes Sasuke."</p><p>She sighed in defeat. She had a soft spot for the raven-haired boy, and Kakashi knew this. She looks at the reflection of the grey skies in the lake. They were so clear. She always tried to pretend she was hard to read, hard to understand, but her soul was as clear as the reflection she was seeing. The Hokage's death frightens her because she could no longer hide behind the lie he had created for her or the ANBU mask she wore in the past. It was just her.</p><p>That day, the village mourned the Hokage's death, fallen shinobi, and unknowingly, the persona that Hitomi had hidden behind all her life. Shinobi had to be more than just weapons. Kakashi is. The Hokage was. Maybe she is too.</p><p><em>"I know,"</em> She voiced sounded so small, almost like it wasn't her but someone very fragile in the depths of her being talking.</p><p>
  <em>"Can I walk you home?"</em>
</p><p>She clucked cynically, <em>"Well, there is not much of a 'home' to walk to. A giant snake destroyed half of my apartment. I'm staying at the temporary shelter in the academy, which is just right there, so it's okay."</em></p><p>
  <em>"In that case, let me buy you lunch. I don't suppose shelter lunches are all that great."</em>
</p><p>She gave her a small smile and contemplated rejecting his offer, as she usually would. But now, things were different, what else did she had to lose?</p><p>"<em>Sure, why not."</em></p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, as the evening continued to envelop the village, two mysterious men watched what was left of the village after Orochimaru's attack from the hight of its walls.</p><p><em>"Ha! Don't tell me you still have feelings for your old home?"</em> The taller of the two said.</p><p>"No," The one with the glowing red eyes responded, "not at all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! long time no see.</p><p>I have been struggling to do much of anything lately (but I'm working on it). This update was hard to write in more ways than one. <br/>It’s quite short and it is more of an intermediate chapter to transition to the events that would follow, so I hope you guys enjoy it, nonetheless. It will take me a little longer to write updates, so I hope you can bear with me and stick around at least until the semester is over. </p><p>Please let me know what you think! I'm very excited about the next chapter which really starts to get dramatic lmao, so maybe comment down below where you want to see the storyline go!!</p><p>Bye for now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>